19 Marca 2000
TVP 1 06.30 Wstań prawą nogą - magazyn poranny 07.00 Proszę o odpowiedź 07.15 Za czy przeciw - magazyn 08.00 Byli sobie odkrywcy (25/26): Ku szczytom gór - serial animowany, Francja/Kanada 1997 (26 min) (dubbing) 08.25 Teleranek 08.55 Wojna guzików (The War of the Buttons) (1/2) - film przygodowy, Irlandia 1994, reż. John Roberts, wyk. Gregg Fitzgerald, Colm Meaney, Liam Cunningham, John Coffey (45 min) 09.50 Kronika Filmowa - magazyn filmowy 10.10 PRL w kryminale: Kocie ślady - film kryminalny, Polska 1971, reż. Paweł Komorowski, wyk. Janusz Gajos, Mieczysław Pawlikowski, Joanna Jędryka, Andrzej Balcerzak (81 min) 11.30 Niewinne wino - program dokumentalny 11.45 Osteoporoza - jak zapobiegać i leczyć 12.00 Anioł Pański - transmisja z Watykanu 12.15 Czasy - katolicki magazyn informacyjny 12.25 Salomon - teleturniej wiedzy religijnej 12.45 Osteoporoza - jak zapobiegać i leczyć 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Tydzień - magazyn rolniczy 13.40 Osteoporoza - jak zapobiegać i leczyć 13.50 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (28) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, wyk. Pamela Lee, David Hasselhoff, Jeremy Jackson, Alexandra Paul (42 min) 14.35 Kwadrat - magazyn 15.05 Od przedszkola do Opola - program muzyczny (program jubileuszowy) 15.50 A to Polska właśnie 16.45 Anegdoty prezydenckie Longina Pastusiaka (20): Rutherford Hayes 16.50 Osteoporoza - jak zapobiegać i leczyć 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Randka w ciemno - zabawa quizowa 18.05 Lokatorzy (7): Urok dojrzałego mężczyzny - serial komediowy, Polska 2000, reż. Marcin Sławiński, wyk. Ewa Szykulska, Marek Siudym, Michał Lesień, Agnieszka Michalska (25 min) (stereo) 18.35 Śmiechu warte - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Wieczorynka: I pies i wydra - serial animowany (25 min) (dubbing) 19.25 Osteoporoza - jak zapobiegać i leczyć 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Sport 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Kłopotliwa panna młoda (The Wedding) (3/4) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Charles Burnett, wyk. Halle Berry, Eric Thal, Lynn Whitfield, Carl Lumbly, Shirley Knight (44 min) 20.50 Osteoporoza - jak zapobiegać i leczyć 21.05 Nieparzyści (3) - serial dokumentalny Ewy Straburzyńskiej (stereo) 21.30 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie - magazyn kryminalny 22.10 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie - suplement - magazyn kryminalny 22.20 Sportowa niedziela 22.45 Ojciec chrzestny 3 (The Godfather Part 3) - film sensacyjny, USA 1990, reż. Francis Ford Coppola, wyk. Al Pacino, Diane Keaton, Talia Shire, Andy Garcia (155 min) 01.20 Gwiazdy świecą nocą - program popularnonaukowy 01.45 Ślepy tor - film obyczajowy, Polska 1967, reż. Ryszard Ber, wyk. Jacek Woszczerowicz, Jan Koecher, Ryszard Pietruski, Kazimierz Rudzki (27 min) 02.10 Architektura: XIX-wieczne blokowisko (3-ost.) - film dokumentalny, Francja 1996 02.40 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.10 Kłopotliwa panna młoda (The Wedding) (3/4) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Charles Burnett, wyk. Halle Berry, Eric Thal, Lynn Whitfield, Carl Lumbly, Shirley Knight (44 min) (dla niesłyszących) 07.55 Słowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 08.00 Program lokalny 09.00 M.A.S.H. (165) - serial komediowy, USA 1980, reż. Alan Alda, wyk. Alan Alda, Mike Farrell, Harry Morgan, Loretta Swit (22 min) 09.25 Tatry - wielka miłość polskich kompozytorów - program muzyczny 10.00 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 10.30 Kręcioła - program dla młodzieży 10.50 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Cieszyński smak- magazyn kulinarny 11.20 Historia zakonnicy (A Nun's Story) - melodramat, USA 1958, reż. Fred Zinnemann, wyk. Audrey Hepburn, Peter Finch, Mildred Dunnock, Dean Jagger (145 min) 13.45 Gość Dwójki: J.C.V. Damme - groźnie, śmiesznie, sentymentalnie 13.55 30 ton! Lista, lista - lista przebojów 14.30 Familiada - teleturniej 14.55 Gość Dwójki: J.C.V. Damme - groźnie, śmiesznie, sentymentalnie 15.00 Złotopolscy (214): Szwajcaria - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Alina Janowska, Henryk Machalica, Ewa Ziętek, Paweł Wawrzecki (25 min) 15.30 Szansa na sukces: Izabela Trojanowska - program rozrywkowy (stereo) 16.35 Na dobre i na złe (18/26): Trudny wybór - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2000, reż. Teresa Kotlarczyk, wyk. Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Ewa Skibińska (50 min) 17.30 7 dni świat - program publicystyczny 17.55 Gość Dwójki: J.C.V. Damme - groźnie, śmiesznie, sentymentalnie 18.00 Program lokalny 18.20 Gość Dwójki: J.C.V. Damme - groźnie, śmiesznie, sentymentalnie 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Gość Dwójki: J.C.V. Damme - groźnie, śmiesznie, sentymentalnie 18.55 Święta wojna (10): Melina - serial komediowy, Polska 2000, reż. Marek Bielecki, wyk. Krzysztof Hanke, Krzysztof Bielecki, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Bartel (20 min) 19.15 Gość Dwójki: J.C.V. Damme - groźnie, śmiesznie, sentymentalnie 19.25 Dwójkomania 19.30 Gol - magazyn piłkarski 20.00 Kabaret Potem tam i z powrotem: Bajki dla potłuczonych (stereo) 20.45 Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej - Wrocław 2000 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Nowojorscy gliniarze (120) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Marc Buckland, wyk. Rick Schroder, Dennis Franz, James McDaniel, Sharon Lawrence (43 min) 22.25 Audiotele - rozwiązanie konkursu 22.35 Wieczór muzyczny Dwójki: Chopin jakiego nie znamy: Dedykacje - program publicystyczny (stereo) 23.05 Rewelacja miesiąca: Ernani - opera Giuseppe Verdiego, Włochy/W. Bryt. 1983, reż. Preben Montel, wyk. Placido Domingo, Mirella Freni, Renato Bruson, Nicolai Ghiaurov (138 min) 01.35 Emigranci (Utvandrarna) (2-ost.) - dramat obyczajowy, Szwecja 1971, reż. Jan Troell, wyk. Max von Sydow, Liv Ullmann, Eddie Axberg, Pierre Lindstedt (96 min) 03.10 Zakończenie programu TV Białystok 07.00 (WP) Wyspa dzieci - serial dla młodzieży 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Sami o sobie - magazyn mniejszości narodowych 08.40 Łączy nas Polska 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Awangarda Krakowska - program edukacyjny 11.00 (WP) Magazyn tenisowy 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Świat bez tajemnic - serial dokumentalny 13.00 Msza święta z TV Polonia 14.00 Pod Twoją obronę - magazyn katolicki 14.30 U źródeł wiary - program religijny 15.00 Druga B - serial dla młodzieży 15.30 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki 15.45 (WP) Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim 16.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) I liga siatkówki mężczyzn: mecz Mostostal Kędzierzyn Koźle - Kazimierz Płomień Sosnowiec 18.00 Obiektyw 18.30 (WP) Finał Halowych Mistrzostw Polski w Tenisie 20.05 (WP) Mistrzowska rozgrywka (World Cup) (1/2) - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1998, reż. Silvia Natili (52 min) 21.00 Podlaski magazyn sportowy 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.40 Galeria Satyrykonu 22.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem 22.30 (WP) Dziecinne pytania - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1981, reż. Janusz Zaorski, wyk. Adam Ferency, Gustaw Holoubek, Mirosław Konarowski, Cezary Morawski (96 min) 00.05 (WP) Stulecie lotnictwa - serial dokumentalny Polsat 06.00 Disco Polo Live (211) - program muzyczny 07.00 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 07.15 Wystarczy chcieć 07.30 Jesteśmy - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 08.00 Sok z żuka (Beetlejuice) (17) - serial animowany, USA 1989-92 (25 min) (dubbing) 08.30 Talent za talent - teleturniej dla młodzieży 09.00 Power Rangers (166) - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 (25 min) (dubbing) 09.30 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 10.00 Disco Relax 11.00 Diabli nadali (The King of Queens) (7) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. Kevin James, Leah Remini, Jerry Stiller, Victor Williams (25 min) 11.30 Ja się zastrzelę! (Just Shoot Me) (34) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. George Segal, Laura San Giacomo, David Spade, Wendie Mallick (25 min) 12.00 Jej cały świat (Jesse) (3) - serial komediowy, USA 1998-99, reż. James Burrows, wyk. Christina Applegate, Bruno Campos, George Dzundza, David DeLuise (25 min) 12.25 Superman 2 - film SF, USA 1980, reż. Richard Lester, wyk. Christopher Reeve, Margot Kidder, Gene Hackman, Susannah York (123 min) 14.40 Brygada Acapulco (Acapulco H.E.A.T) (9) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Kevin James Dobson, wyk. Catherine Oxenberg, Brendan Kelly, Allison Armitage, Spencer Rochfort (44 min) 15.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program satyryczny Tadeusza Drozdy 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.20 Rodzina zastępcza (29) - serial komediowy, Polska 1998, reż. Michał Kwieciński, wyk. Gabriela Kownacka, Piotr Fronczewski, Jarosław Boberek, Maryla Rodowicz (25 min) 16.50 Sekrety rodzinne - program rozrywkowy 17.20 Trędowata (3) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Wojciech Rawecki, wyk. Anita Sokołowska, Tomasz Mandes, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Ewa Dałkowska (45 min) 18.10 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (107) - serial przygodowy, USA 1994, wyk. Pamela Anderson, David Hasselhoff, Jeremy Jackson, Billy Warlock (55 min) 19.05 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 20.00 Strażnicy miasta (Sons of Thunder) (6) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1999, wyk. Jimmy Wlcek, Marco Sanchez, Dawn Maxey, Alan Autry (45 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 Prawo krwi (Next of Kin) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1989, reż. John Irvin, wyk. Patrick Swayze, Liam Neeson, Adam Baldwin, Helen Hunt (104 min) 22.50 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.00 Na każdy temat - talk show Mariusza Szczygła 00.05 FIFA TV - magazyn sportowy 00.35 Magazyn sportowy 01.55 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie TVN 06.50 Telesklep 07.50 Patrol Jin Jin (12) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.15 Hutch miodowe serce (40) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.40 Tęczowa kraina (14) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.00 Twój problem nasza głowa - program na żywo dla dzieci 10.15 Tajemnica Ekskalibura (Kids of the Round Table) - film dla dzieci, USA/Kanada 1995, reż. Robert Tinnell, wyk. Johnny Morina, Malcolm McDowell, Michael Ironside (88 min) 12.00 Daniela i przyjaciele (6) - telenowela, Meksyk 13.00 Start w TVN meta na scenie - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Z archiwum Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 14.00 Gotuj z Kuroniem - magazyn kulinarny 14.30 Pięć ton i on (Larger than Life) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Howard Franklin, wyk. Bill Murray, Jeanne Garofalo, Matthew McConaughey, Keith David (90 min) 16.30 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 16.45 Rodziców nie ma w domu (7) - serial komediowy, Polska 17.15 Mini Playback Show - program rozrywkowy 18.30 Zwariowana forsa - program rozrywkowy 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.20 Sport 19.25 Pogoda 19.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.30 Wybacz mi - talk show 21.40 Pod napięciem - talk show 22.10 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 22.40 Wprost TV - magazyn 23.10 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 23.25 Precedensowa sprawa (Class Action) - film obyczajowy, USA 1990, reż. Michael Apted, wyk. Gene Hackman, Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio, Colin Friels, Larry Fishburne (120 min) 01.25 Cela nr - reportaż 01.55 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy Nasza TV 06.00 Muzyczna poczta - program muzyczny 07.00 Telesklep 08.00 Kobra (Cobra) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993-94, wyk. Michael Dudikoff, Allison Hossack, James Tolkan 09.00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina (The Adventures of Rin Tin Tin) (43,44) - serial przygodowy, USA 1954, reż. Earl Bellamy, wyk. Lee Aaker, James Brown, Joe Sawyer (50 min) 10.05 Gorący temat (Live Shot) (11) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Colin Bucksey/Scott Brazil, wyk. Sam Anderson, David Birney, Michael Watson (50 min) 11.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka (8) - serial animowany 11.30 Magiczny Kapelusz (Gadget Boy) (8) - serial animowany, Francja 1995 12.00 Muzyczny regał - program muzyczny 12.30 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 13.00 60 minut 14.00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina (The Adventures of Rin Tin Tin) (43,44) - serial przygodowy, USA 1954, reż. Earl Bellamy, wyk. Lee Aaker, James Brown, Joe Sawyer (50 min) 15.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka (8) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.25 Magiczny Kapelusz (Gadget Boy) (8) - serial animowany, Francja, 1995 15.50 Kobra (Cobra) - serial sensacyjny, USA, 1993-94, wyk. Michael Dudikoff, Allison Hossack, James Tolkan 16.40 Król Wiatru (King of the Wind) - film przygodowy, USA 1989, reż. Peter Duffell, wyk. Richard Harris, Glenda Jackson, Frank Finlay, Jenny Agutter (96 min) 18.20 Gorący temat (Live Shot) (11) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Colin Bucksey, Scott Brazil, wyk. Sam Anderson, David Birney, Michael Watson (50 min) 19.10 Szczury nabrzeża - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1996, wyk. Colin Friels, Catherine McClements, Jay Laga'Aia, Brett Partridge (45 min) 20.00 Człowiek z blizną (Scarface) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1983, reż. Brian De Palma, wyk. Al Pacino, Steven Bauer, Michelle Pfeiffer, Robert Loggia (162 min) 22.50 Super WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 23.20 Zimny twardziel (One Tough Basterd) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Kurt Wimmer, wyk. Brian Bosworth, Bruce Payne, Jeff Kober, Deborah Worthing (95 min) 00.50 Super WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 01.15 Życie jak poker - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Aldona Orman, Małgorzata Szeptycka, Joanna Pietrzak, Krzysztof Kuliński 02.05 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 06.20 Riverdale - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1997, wyk. Stewart Arnott, Tyrone Benskin, Chris Benson, Ashely Brown (45 min) 07.10 Teleshopping 08.10 Airwolf - serial sensacyjny, USA 1984, wyk. Jean-Michael Vincent, Vincent Borgnine, Alex Cord (45 min) 09.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: SOS Croco, Kangoo - filmy animowane 10.15 Znikający człowiek - serial SF, W. Brytania 1998, wyk. Nail Morrissey, Lucy Akhurst, Barbara Flynn, Mark Womack (45 min) 11.05 Chicago Joe (Chicago Joe and the Showgirl) - dramat kryminalny, USA 1990, reż. Bernard Rose, wyk. Kiefer Sutherland, Emily Lloyd, Patsy Kensit, Keith Allen (95 min) 12.40 Legenda Wilhelma Tella - serial przygodowy, 1997, wyk. Kieren Hutchinson, Andrew Binns, Nathaniel Lees, Ray Henwood (50 min) 13.40 Riverdale - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1997, wyk. Stewart Arnott, Tyrone Benskin, Chris Benson, Ashely Brown (45 min) 14.30 Całopalenie - film dokumentalny 15.10 Szwajcarscy Robinsonowie - serial przygodowy, USA 1997, wyk. Richard Thomas, Margo Gunn, Kieren Hutchinson, Charlotte Woolams (50 min) 16.10 Biedna mała bogata dziewczynka (Poor Little Girl: The Barbara Hutton Story) (3) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, reż. Charles Jarrott/Herbert Wise, wyk. Farrah Fawcett, Kevin McCarthy, Bruce Davison, Nicholas Clay (50 min) 17.05 Ranczo (Wild Rose Ranch) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Stella Stevens, wyk. Andrew Stevens, Lou Ann Schmidt, Elisabeth Keefe (90 min) 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.00 To i Owo - magazyn kulturalny 19.10 Szczury nabrzeża - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1996, wyk. Colin Friels, Catherine McClements, Jay Laga'Aia, Brett Partridge (45 min) 20.00 Człowiek z blizną (Scarface) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1983, reż. Brian De Palma, wyk. Al Pacino, Steven Bauer, Michelle Pfeiffer, Robert Loggia (162 min) (stereo) 23.00 Ragtime - film muzyczny, USA 1981, reż. Milos Forman, wyk. James Cagney, Brad Dourif, Howard E. Rollins, Norman Mailer (150 min) 01.35 Kameleon 2 - serial SF, USA 1997, wyk. Michael T. Weiss, Andrea Parker, Pamela Gidley, Jamie Denton (45 min) 02.25 Airwolf - serial sensacyjny, USA 1984, wyk. Jean-Michael Vincent, Vincent Borgnine, Alex Cord (45 min) 03.10 Człowiek z blizną (Scarface) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1983, reż. Brian De Palma, wyk. Al Pacino, Steven Bauer, Michelle Pfeiffer, Robert Loggia (162 min) (powt.) (stereo) TV Polonia 06.00 Czterdziestolatek - 20 lat później (6/15): Za kulisami, czyli businesswoman - serial komediowy, Polska 1993, reż. Jerzy Gruza (powt.) 07.05 Słowo na niedzielę 07.10 Portrety: Madonna z Rędzin i Czarnoziemów - reportaż Barbary Pawlak 07.25 Portrety: Twórczość Kazimiery Wiśniewskiej - reportaż Kingi Dobrzyńskiej 07.40 Złotopolscy (158,159): Załamanie, Komornik - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (50 min) (powt.) 08.35 Zwierzątka ze sklepiku (18/40) - serial animowany, USA 1995 (23 min) (dubbing) 09.00 Ala i As: Wiosenne porządki - program dla dzieci 09.30 Niedzielne muzykowanie: Muzyczny Festiwal w Łańcucie '99 - Trio fortepianowe im. Piotra Czajkowskiego (2) - koncert 10.10 Galeria malarstwa polskiego: Czwórka - Józef Chełmoński 10.20 Wspomnień czar: O czym się nie mówi - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1939, reż. Mieczysław Krawicz, wyk. Stanisława Angel-Engelówna, Mieczysław Cybulski, Ina Benita, Stanisława Wysocka (98 min) 12.00 Anioł Pański - transmisja z Watykanu 12.15 Czasy - katolicki magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Galeria: Kaplice i kapliczki Roztocza - reportaż Adama Kulika 13.00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z kościoła św. Jana Apostoła w Pińczowie 14.00 Teatr dla dzieci: Koziołek Matołek - sztuka Kornela Makuszyńskiego, Polska 1996, reż. Lidia Wróbel, wyk. Agata Madejska, Krystyna Popławska, Marta Radzięta, Ewa Reymann (32 min) 14.30 Encyklopedia Sztuki XX wieku: Zbigniew Zapasiewicz - film dokumentalny 15.30 Podwieczorek... z Polonią - program rozrywkowy 16.15 Spotkanie z Polonią 16.30 Magazyn polonijny z Niemiec 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Modrzejewska (2/7): Perygrynacje - serial biograficzny, Polska 1989, reż. Jan Łomnicki, wyk. Krystyna Janda, Bożena Adamek, Barbara Horowianka, Jan Englert (86 min) 18.45 Ludzie listy piszą 19.05 Dziennik telewizyjny - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza 19.15 Dobranocka: Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany, Polska (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Alfabet gwiazd: Spirala - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1978, reż. Krzysztof Zanussi, wyk. Jan Nowicki, Maja Komorowska, Aleksander Bardini, Piotr Garlicki (83 min) 21.30 Co nam w duszy gra (1) 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 22.55 Dozwolone od lat 40-tu - program muzyczny 23.45 Sportowa niedziela 00.20 TV Polonia zaprasza - program dnia 00.25 Podwieczorek.. z Polonią - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 01.10 Spotkanie z Polonią (powt.) 01.20 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany, Polska (powt.) (dubbing) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Alfabet gwiazd: Spirala - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1978, reż. Krzysztof Zanussi, wyk. Jan Nowicki, Maja Komorowska, Aleksander Bardini, Piotr Garlicki (83 min) (powt.) 03.20 Co nam w duszy gra (1) (powt.) 04.15 Teledyski na życzenie 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.50 Sport telegram (powt.) 05.00 Dozwolone od lat 40-tu - program muzyczny (powt.) Canal + 07.00 Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny - filmy animowane 08.00 Teletubbies - serial animowany (dubbing) 08.25 Szczepan i Irenka: Domokrążca - serial animowany 08.30 (K) Opowieść lwicy - film dokumentalny 09.00 (K) Polowanie na mysz (Mouse Hunt) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Gore Verbinski, wyk. Nathan Lane, Lee Evans, Vicki Lewis, Maury Chaykin (94 min) (dubbing) 10.35 (K) Big Lebowski (The Big Lebowski) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Joel Coen, wyk. Jeff Bridges, John Goodman, Steve Buscemi, John Turturro (112 min) 12.30 Szeroki horyzont - reportaż 13.25 Aktualności filmowe 13.55 (K) Turbo Power Rangers - film przygodowy, USA 1997, reż. Shuki Levy/David Winning, wyk. Jason David Frank, Catherine Sutherland, Amy Jo Johnson, Austin St. John (95 min) 15.30 (K) Deser: Migracje - film krótkometrażowy 15.35 (K) Deser: Cyklop morski - film krótkometrażowy 15.50 (K) Pokojówka z Titanica (The Chambermaid and the Titanic) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. J.J. Bigas Luna, wyk. Olivier Martinez, R. Bohringer, Aitana Sanchez Gijon, A. Maccione (100 min) 17.30 (K) Sting - koncert 19.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (dubbing) 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie - serial animowany 19.50 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.00 Przyjaciele 5 - serial komediowy (dubbing) 20.25 Szczepan i Irenka: Głos - serial animowany 20.30 13 Posterunek 2 - serial komediowy 21.05 (K) Żyć dla kogoś (To Live For) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Michael Schultz, wyk. Nancy Travis, Scott Bairstow, Jamie Renee Smith (91 min) 22.40 (K) Sport + - magazyn sportowy 01.10 (K) Nasi chłopcy (Our Guys) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1999, reż. Guy Ferland, wyk. Ally Sheedy, Eric Stoltz, Heather Matarazzo, Scott Vickoryous (91 min) 02.45 (K) Jak w masce (Behind the Mask) - film obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Tom McLoughlin, wyk. Donald Sutherland, Mary McDonnell, Matthew Fox (90 min) 04.20 (K) W przebraniu mordercy (Dressed to Kill) - thriller, USA 1980, reż. Brian De Palma, wyk. Michael Caine, Angie Dickinson, Nancy Allen (100 min) 06.00 (K) Granice - film dokumentalny HBO 06.50 Randka z córką prezydenta (My Date With the President's Daughter) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Alex Zamm, wyk. Dabney Coleman, Will Friedle, Elisabeth Harnois, Mimi Kuzyk (90 min) 08.20 Napad prawie doskonały (Almost Perfect Bank Robbery) - film kryminalny, USA 1996, reż. David Burton Moris, wyk. Brooke Shields, Dylan Walsh (90 min) 09.50 George prosto z drzewa (George of the Jungle) - film przygodowy, USA 1997, reż. Sam Weisman, wyk. Brendan Fraser, Leslie Mann, Thomas Haden Church, John Cleese (87 min) 11.20 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn filmowy 11.45 Good Morning, Vietnam - dramat wojenny, USA 1987, reż. Barry Levinson, wyk. Robin Williams, Forest Whitaker, Tung Thanh Tran, Chinatra Sukapatana (119 min) 13.45 Uwodzicielki Hollywood: Bridget Fonda - magazyn filmowy 14.15 Mel - film obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Joey Travolta, wyk. Julie Hagerty, Greg Evigan, Jack Scalia, Bug Hall (90 min) 15.45 Bohaterowie kina akcji: Brad Pitt - magazyn filmowy 16.15 Air Force One - thriller, USA 1997, reż. Wolfgang Peterson, wyk. Harrison Ford, Glenn Close, Gary Oldman (120 min) 18.20 Faceci w czerni (Men in Black) - film SF, USA 1997, reż. Barry Sonnenfeld, wyk. Tommy Lee Jones, Will Smith, Linda Fiorentino, Vincent D'Onofrio (98 min) 20.00 Mega premiera: Rewolwer i melonik (The Avengers) - film SF, USA 1998, reż. Jeremiah Chechik, wyk. Ralph Fiennes, Uma Thurman, Sean Connery (85 min) 21.30 Adwokat diabła (The Devil's Own) - thriller, USA 1997, reż. Taylor Hackford, wyk. Keanu Reeves, Al Pacino, Charlize Theron, Jeffrey Jones (145 min) 23.50 Don King - Król boksu (Don King - Only in America) - film biograficzny, USA 1997, reż. John Herzfeld, wyk. Ving Rhames, Jeremy Piven, Vondie Curtis-Hall, Keith David (111 min) 01.45 Spłata (Payback) - film sensacyjny, USA 1994, reż. Anthony Hickox, wyk. C Thomas Howell, Joan Severance, R.G. Armstrong, Marshall Bell (93 min) 03.15 Miłosny szantaż (Love Walked in) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Juan Campanella, wyk. Denis Leary, Terence Stamp (87 min) 04.45 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn filmowy 05.10 Faceci w czerni (Men in Black) - film SF, USA 1997, reż. Barry Sonnenfeld, wyk. Tommy Lee Jones, Will Smith, Linda Fiorentino, Vincent D'Onofrio (98 min) Polsat 2 06.00 Muzyka na bis 07.00 Soundtrack - program o muzyce filmowej 07.30 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - program rozrywkowy 08.00 Sekrety gwiazd: Joan Collins - serial dokumentalny 09.00 Hawaje pięć-zero (106) - serial kryminalny, USA 1968-80, wyk. Jack Lord, James Mac Arthur, Kam Fong, Zulu (50 min) 10.00 Zwierzęta z zielonego lasu (The Animals of Farthing Wood) (26) - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1998 (25 min) (dubbing) 10.30 Mądralki (Boffins) (3) - serial dla dzieci, Australia (25 min) 11.00 Jackie Collins: rozmowy bez tajemnic (Jackie Collins) (19/30) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1998 11.25 Dwa Kąski i Pieprz (Two Bits and Peper) - film dla dzieci, USA 1996, reż. Corey Michael Eubanks, wyk. Joe Piscopo, Lauren Eckstrom, Rachel Crane, Perry Stephens (88 min) 13.05 Safari w Hollywood (Hollywood Safari) (18) - serial przygodowy, USA 1997, wyk. Sam Jones, David Lago, Tommy Devers, Joe Gerard Burke (50 min) 14.00 Miasteczko zwane Niepamięć (Oblivion) - film SF, USA 1994, reż. Sam Irvin, wyk. Richard Joseph Paul, Jackie Swanson, Andrew Divoff, Meg Foster (93 min) 16.00 Retransmisja walki o mistrzostwo świata IHC Vladimir Klitschko - Paea Wolfgramm 17.30 Benny Hill (75) - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Miasteczko zwane Niepamięć (Oblivion) - film SF, USA 1994, reż. Sam Irvin, wyk. Richard Joseph Paul, Jackie Swanson, Andrew Divoff, Meg Foster (93 min) 19.45 Biznes tydzień 20.05 Kameleon (The Pretender) (11/22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996-9, wyk. Michael T. Weiss, Andrea Parker, Patrick Bauchau (45 min) (powt.) 20.55 Transmisja z finału turnieju ATP w Indiana Wells 22.30 Gorączka w mieście (L.A. Heat 2) (25) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, wyk. Wolf Larson, Steven Williams, Dawn Radenbangh, Renee Tennison (45 min) 23.20 Bezszelestni mordercy (Silencers) - thriller SF, USA 1995, reż. Richard Pepin, wyk. Jack Scalia, Dennis Christopher, Carlos Lauchu, Lucinda Wiest (97 min) 01.00 Soundtrack - program o muzyce filmowej 01.30 Rock MKK - program muzyczny 02.00 Afficionado - program muzyczny Jana Jakuba Nagabczyńskiego 02.35 Pożegnanie Polonia 1 05.30 Top Shop 07.40 Przyjaciele - serial animowany 08.15 Top Shop 12.15 Auto salon - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12.50 Top Shop 17.55 FM TV - program muzyczny 19.00 Fachowiec radzi 19.30 Wielka włóczęga (La grande vadrouille) - komedia, Francja 1966, reż. Gerard Oury, wyk. Louis de Funes, Terry Thomas, Claudio Brook, Mike Marshall (132 min) 21.50 Auto salon - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.20 Top Shop 00.10 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny Atomic TV 06.00 Starter 09.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 10.00 A.20 - najlepsze wideoklipy 12.00 Śmietanka. Najlepsze z najlepszych! 13.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 13.10 Soularium - lista przebojów 15.00 Atomix 15.30 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 15.40 Monogram: Suede 16.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 17.00 Loopa Classic: Trzy dni z życia Radiostacji - film dokumentalny 18.00 Rentgen: K.A.S.A 19.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 19.10 Atomizer 21.00 Śmietanka 22.00 Pieprz 23.00 Na Scenie: Reading Festiwal (2) 00.00 Styl W - rap, hip hop 01.00 Atomix Komedia 07.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 07.30 Charlie Chaplin 08.00 Nazywają mnie Trinity (They Call Me Trinity) - western, Włochy 1971, reż. E. B. Clucher, wyk. Terence Hill, Bud Spencer, Farley Granger, Gisela Hahn (109 min) 09.50 Wesoły wdowiec - serial komediowy 10.10 Żandarm i policjantki (Le gendarme et les gendarmettes) - komedia, Francja 1982, reż. Jean Girault, Tony Aboyantz, wyk. Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru, Maurice Rich, Guy Grosso (95 min) 11.50 Charlie Chaplin 12.20 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 12.50 Zakochani gangsterzy (Gangsters in Love) - film obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Alan Swayze, wyk. Marc Clifton, Joel Talbert, Anabel Baugghinm (95 min) 14.30 Allo, Allo - serial komediowy 15.00 Żandarm z Saint Tropez (Le gendarme de Saint Tropez) - komedia, Francja 1964, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Genevieve Grad, Michel Galabru, Jean Lefebvre (95 min) 16.40 Wesoły wdowiec - serial komediowy 17.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 17.30 Noc w Casablance (A Night in Casablanca) - komedia, USA 1946, reż. Archie Mayo, wyk. Groucho Marx, Harpo Marx, Chico Marx, Lisette Verea (85 min) 19.00 Allo, Allo - serial komediowy 19.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Grzeszna dniem i nocą (Veilleur de nuit) - komedia, Francja 1996, reż. Patric Ferant, wyk. Philippe Noiret, Sabine Azema, Eric Metayer (75 min) 21.20 Charlie Chaplin 21.50 Serce włóczęgi (Hallelujah I'm aBum) - komedia, USA 1933, reż. Lewis Milestone, wyk. Al Jolson, Madge Evans, Frank Morgan, Harry Langdon (80 min) 23.10 Wesoły wdowiec - serial komediowy 23.30 Allo, Allo - serial komediowy 00.00 A gdyby tak nie zapalić? (No Smoking) - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 1993, reż. Alain Resnais, wyk. Sabine Azema, Pierre Arditi (140 min) 02.20 Zakończenie programu Planete 06.15 Aspen (2-ost.) 07.15 Edward VIII, król zdrajca? (2-ost.) 08.05 Angielskie dyskoteki 09.00 Wielkie wystawy: Fantin Latour 09.25 Legendarne samoloty: B - 47 10.20 Cel: Planeta Ziemia 11.10 Shealtielowie: Dzieje pewnego rodu (2/3): Niespełnione marzenia 12.05 Zino Davidoff - król cygar 12.50 7 dni z kanałem Planete 13.15 W imię Boga 14.20 Na progu 14.45 Biuro (2/4): Cena wolności 15.35 Procesy Norymberskie 16.30 40 dni na pustyni 17.00 Moje marzenie, moja miłość, moja nadzieja 18.35 Mowa obrazu 19.05 Uroki prowincji 20.00 Metropolis (2/6): Pod okiem kamer 20.30 Prawda absolutna (3/4): Na linii frontu 21.25 Nanook z północy 22.30 Wielkie koleje świata: Z Halifaksu do zatoczki Porto 23.25 Aktualności z przeszłości (60) 00.40 Bajarz 01.10 Taniec z ośmiornicą, czyli renesans powieści za dwa grosze Super 1 08.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 09.30 Nasze smaczki - program kulinarny 10.10 Namiętności - telenowela, Argentyna 11.00 Teleshopping 11.30 FM TV - program muzyczny 13.00 Teleshopping 13.30 T & T - serial, Kanada 1988, wyk. Mr. T, Alex Amini, Ken James, David Nerman 14.00 Prawo do narodzin - telenowela, Meksyk 14.30 Geronimo - telenowela 15.30 Film animowany dla dzieci 16.00 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 16.30 Cyrk (The Circus) - komedia, USA 1928, reż. Charles Chaplin, wyk. Charlie Chaplin, Merna Kennedy, Allan Garcia, Betty Morrissey (72 min) 18.20 Namiętności - telenowela, Argentyna 19.20 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 20.00 Słomiany wdowiec (The Seven YearItch) - komedia, USA 1955, reż. Billy Wilder, wyk. Marilyn Monroe, Tommy Ewell, Evelyn Keyes, Sonny Tufts (105 min) 22.00 Sokół Maltański (Maltese Falcon) - film sensacyjny, USA 1941, reż. John Huston, wyk. Humphrey Bogart, Mary Astor, Peter Lorre, Sydney Greenstreet (100 min) 00.00 Hot Nights 00.30 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny TV 3 Bydgoszcz 07.00 (WP) Wyspa dzieci - serial dla młodzieży 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Magazyn toruński 08.30 Panorama wsi - magazyn rolniczy 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Awangarda Krakowska - program edukacyjny 11.00 (WP) Magazyn tenisowy 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Koncert życzeń 13.00 Transmisja mszy świętej z parafii Matki Boskiej Zwycięskiej w Bydgoszczy 14.00 Droga - magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Podróże kolejami Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki 15.45 (WP) Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim 16.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) I liga siatkówki mężczyzn: mecz Mostostal Kędzierzyn Koźle - Kazimierz Płomień Sosnowiec 18.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.10 W zbliżeniu - magazyn reporterów 18.20 Na antenie 18.30 (WP) Finał Halowych Mistrzostw Polski w Tenisie 20.05 (WP) Mistrzowska rozgrywka (World Cup) (1/2) - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1998, reż. Silvia Natili (52 min) 21.00 Studio sport 21.30 Na antenie 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem 22.30 (WP) Dziecinne pytania - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1981, reż. Janusz Zaorski, wyk. Adam Ferency, Gustaw Holoubek, Mirosław Konarowski, Cezary Morawski (96 min) 00.05 (WP) Stulecie lotnictwa - serial dokumentalny 01.00 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 07.00 (WP) Wyspa dzieci - serial dla młodzieży 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Świat zamieszkały - magazyn ekumeniczny 08.25 Rodno zemia - magazyn kaszubski 08.45 Gdański Magazyn Sportowy 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Awangarda Krakowska - program edukacyjny 11.00 (WP) Magazyn tenisowy 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Dozwolone od lat 40 - przeboje starszych nastolatków 13.00 Etos - magazyn katolicki 13.25 Co mnie gryzie? 13.50 Motorsport - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.10 Panorama tygodnia 14.30 (WP) Podróże kolejami Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki 15.45 (WP) Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim 16.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) I liga siatkówki mężczyzn: mecz Mostostal Kędzierzyn Koźle - Kazimierz Płomień Sosnowiec 18.00 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.10 Kronika kulturalna 18.20 Studio Trójki 18.30 (WP) Finał Halowych Mistrzostw Polski w Tenisie 20.05 (WP) Mistrzowska rozgrywka (World Cup) (1/2) - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1998, reż. Silvia Natili (52 min) 21.00 Wieczór ze sportem TV Gdańsk 21.45 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 22.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem 22.30 (WP) Dziecinne pytania - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1981, reż. Janusz Zaorski, wyk. Adam Ferency, Gustaw Holoubek, Mirosław Konarowski, Cezary Morawski (96 min) 00.05 (WP) Stulecie lotnictwa - serial dokumentalny 01.00 Zakończenie programu Tele 3 Katowice 07.00 (WP) Wyspa dzieci - serial dla młodzieży 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 W cztery świata strony - magazyn turystyczny 08.15 Pryzmat - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych 08.30 Koszałek Opałek - program dla dzieci 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Awangarda Krakowska - program edukacyjny 11.00 (WP) Magazyn tenisowy 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Program sportowy 13.30 Z życia Kościoła - magazyn katolicki 13.50 Klub globtrotera - program Magdaleny Różyckiej 14.30 (WP) Podróże kolejami Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki 15.45 (WP) Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim 16.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) I liga siatkówki mężczyzn: mecz Mostostal Kędzierzyn Koźle - Kazimierz Płomień Sosnowiec 18.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.15 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 (WP) Finał Halowych Mistrzostw Polski w Tenisie 20.05 (WP) Mistrzowska rozgrywka (World Cup) (1/2) - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1998, reż. Silvia Natili (52 min) 21.00 Śląski Pegaz - magazyn kulturalny 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.40 Program sportowy 22.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem 22.30 (WP) Dziecinne pytania - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1981, reż. Janusz Zaorski, wyk. Adam Ferency, Gustaw Holoubek, Mirosław Konarowski, Cezary Morawski (96 min) 00.05 (WP) Stulecie lotnictwa - serial dokumentalny 01.00 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Kraków 07.00 (WP) Wyspa dzieci - serial dla młodzieży 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Domator - program poradnikowy 08.15 Kalejdoskop sportowy 08.45 Kronika Świętokrzyska 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Awangarda Krakowska - program edukacyjny 11.00 (WP) Magazyn tenisowy 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Rola - magazyn rolniczy 12.50 Wywiad z Prezydentem 13.10 Zapraszam - talk show 13.40 Kinomania - teleturniej 14.10 Kufer babci Aliny - program poradnikowy 14.30 (WP) Podróże kolejami Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki 15.45 (WP) Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim 16.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) I liga siatkówki mężczyzn: mecz Mostostal Kędzierzyn Koźle - Kazimierz Płomień Sosnowiec 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Kronika Świętokrzyska 18.30 (WP) Finał Halowych Mistrzostw Polski w Tenisie 20.05 (WP) Mistrzowska rozgrywka (World Cup) (1/2) - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1998, reż. Silvia Natili (52 min) 21.00 Sprawozdawczy magazyn sportowy 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Kocham cię życie - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem 22.30 (WP) Dziecinne pytania - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1981, reż. Janusz Zaorski, wyk. Adam Ferency, Gustaw Holoubek, Mirosław Konarowski, Cezary Morawski (96 min) 00.05 (WP) Stulecie lotnictwa - serial dokumentalny 00.55 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Łódż 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Wyspa dzieci - serial dla młodzieży 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 uciechy spod strzechy 08.20 Z historią na Ty 08.40 Mój świat 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Awangarda Krakowska - program edukacyjny 11.00 (WP) Magazyn tenisowy 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Muzyczna niedziela 13.10 Sposób na życie 13.30 Magazyn kulturalny 14.00 Depozyt wiary - magazyn religijny 14.30 (WP) Podróże kolejami Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki 15.45 (WP) Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim 16.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) I liga siatkówki mężczyzn: mecz Mostostal Kędzierzyn Koźle - Kazimierz Płomień Sosnowiec 18.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.10 Wiadomości sportowe 18.20 Agenda 21 - konkurs internetowy 18.30 (WP) Finał Halowych Mistrzostw Polski w Tenisie 20.05 (WP) Mistrzowska rozgrywka (World Cup) (1/2) - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1998, reż. Silvia Natili (52 min) 21.00 Na fali - talk show 21.30 Łódź '3' proponuje 21.45 Filmowa encyklopedia Łodzi 22.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem 22.30 (WP) Dziecinne pytania - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1981, reż. Janusz Zaorski, wyk. Adam Ferency, Gustaw Holoubek, Mirosław Konarowski, Cezary Morawski (96 min) 00.05 (WP) Stulecie lotnictwa - serial dokumentalny 00.55 Program na poniedziałek PTV 3 Poznań 07.00 (WP) Wyspa dzieci - serial dla młodzieży 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Widnokrąg 08.20 Parlamentarzyści wielkopolscy 08.30 Teleskop 08.35 Tydzień w Teleskopie 08.45 Afisz - magazyn kulturalny 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Awangarda Krakowska - program edukacyjny 11.00 (WP) Magazyn tenisowy 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 12.35 Tele As - teleturniej 12.55 Studio sport - retransmisje 13.45 Puls Poznania - relacja z sesji Rady Miasta Poznania 14.30 (WP) Podróże kolejami Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki 15.45 (WP) Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim 16.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) I liga siatkówki mężczyzn: mecz Mostostal Kędzierzyn Koźle - Kazimierz Płomień Sosnowiec 18.00 Teleskop - wydanie główne 18.20 Tydzień w Teleskopie miejskim 18.30 (WP) Finał Halowych Mistrzostw Polski w Tenisie 20.05 (WP) Mistrzowska rozgrywka (World Cup) (1/2) - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1998, reż. Silvia Natili (52 min) 21.00 Studio sport - retransmisje 21.30 Teleskop miejski 21.50 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem 22.30 (WP) Dziecinne pytania - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1981, reż. Janusz Zaorski, wyk. Adam Ferency, Gustaw Holoubek, Mirosław Konarowski, Cezary Morawski (96 min) 00.05 (WP) Stulecie lotnictwa - serial dokumentalny 01.00 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Rzeszów 07.00 (WP) Wyspa dzieci - serial dla młodzieży 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Spotkanie z folklorem - program muzyczny 08.15 Promocje młodych 08.30 Koncert życzeń 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Awangarda Krakowska - program edukacyjny 11.00 (WP) Magazyn tenisowy 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Muzyczne prezentacje 13.00 Józefy '99 - transmisja z rozdania nagród 14.00 Magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Podróże kolejami Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki 15.45 (WP) Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim 16.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) I liga siatkówki mężczyzn: mecz Mostostal Kędzierzyn Koźle - Kazimierz Płomień Sosnowiec 18.00 Aktualności 18.30 (WP) Finał Halowych Mistrzostw Polski w Tenisie 20.05 (WP) Mistrzowska rozgrywka (World Cup) (1/2) - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1998, reż. Silvia Natili (52 min) 21.00 Sportowe wydarzenia weekendu 21.30 Aktualności wieczorne 21.45 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 22.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem 22.30 (WP) Dziecinne pytania - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1981, reż. Janusz Zaorski, wyk. Adam Ferency, Gustaw Holoubek, Mirosław Konarowski, Cezary Morawski (96 min) 00.05 (WP) Stulecie lotnictwa - serial dokumentalny 01.00 Program na poniedziałek TV 7 Szczecin 07.00 (WP) Wyspa dzieci - serial dla młodzieży 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Magazyn rolniczy 08.30 Program sportowy 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Awangarda Krakowska - program edukacyjny 11.00 (WP) Magazyn tenisowy 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Niezwykłe zdarzenia - serial dokumentalny 13.20 Reportaż z regionu 13.30 Architekci 14.00 Arka - magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Podróże kolejami Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki 15.45 (WP) Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim 16.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) I liga siatkówki mężczyzn: mecz Mostostal Kędzierzyn Koźle - Kazimierz Płomień Sosnowiec 18.00 Kronika 18.15 Sport w regionie 18.30 (WP) Finał Halowych Mistrzostw Polski w Tenisie 20.05 (WP) Mistrzowska rozgrywka (World Cup) (1/2) - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1998, reż. Silvia Natili (52 min) 21.00 Sportowy weekend 21.30 Z archiwum Siódemki 21.55 Program na poniedziałek 22.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem 22.30 (WP) Dziecinne pytania - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1981, reż. Janusz Zaorski, wyk. Adam Ferency, Gustaw Holoubek, Mirosław Konarowski, Cezary Morawski (96 min) 00.05 (WP) Stulecie lotnictwa - serial dokumentalny WOT 07.00 (WP) Wyspa dzieci - serial dla młodzieży 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Moda i okolice - magazyn mody 08.20 Są takie miejsca - magazyn kulturalny 08.40 Na zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Awangarda Krakowska - program edukacyjny 11.00 (WP) Magazyn tenisowy 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki 12.40 Dawna Warszawa 13.00 Msza święta 14.00 Z archiwum Kuriera 14.10 Mazowsze - nowy rozdział 14.30 (WP) Podróże kolejami Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki 15.45 (WP) Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim 16.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) I liga siatkówki mężczyzn: mecz Mostostal Kędzierzyn Koźle - Kazimierz Płomień Sosnowiec 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.10 Kościół i świat - informator katolicki 18.30 (WP) Finał Halowych Mistrzostw Polski w Tenisie 20.05 (WP) Mistrzowska rozgrywka (World Cup) (1/2) - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1998, reż. Silvia Natili (52 min) 21.00 Dawna Warszawa 21.20 Raport ekologiczny 21.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 21.35 Sport w WOT 22.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem 22.30 (WP) Dziecinne pytania - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1981, reż. Janusz Zaorski, wyk. Adam Ferency, Gustaw Holoubek, Mirosław Konarowski, Cezary Morawski (96 min) 00.05 (WP) Stulecie lotnictwa - serial dokumentalny 01.00 Zakończenie programu TVP Regionalna 07.00 Wyspa dzieci (5/8) - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt. 1984 (28 min) (dubbing) 07.30 Świat ogrodów (7/28) - serial dokumentalny 08.00 OTV 09.00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 Złote rączki (28/30) - serial dokumentalny 10.00 Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 Awangarda Krakowska - program edukacyjny 11.00 Magazyn tenisowy 11.30 Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 OTV 14.30 Podróże kolejami Europy (3/13) - serial dokumentalny 15.30 Leki z zielnej apteki 15.45 Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim 16.00 Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 16.40 Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 I liga siatkówki mężczyzn: mecz Mostostal Kędzierzyn Koźle - Kazimierz Płomień Sosnowiec 18.00 OTV 18.30 Finał Halowych Mistrzostw Polski w Tenisie 20.05 Mistrzowska rozgrywka (World Cup) (1/2) - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1998, reż. Silvia Natili (52 min) 21.00 OTV 22.00 Życiorysy z refrenem 22.30 Dziecinne pytania - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1981, reż. Janusz Zaorski, wyk. Adam Ferency, Gustaw Holoubek, Mirosław Konarowski, Cezary Morawski (96 min) 00.05 Stulecie lotnictwa (6/26) - serial dokumentalny 01.00 Zakończenie programu TV Toya 08.00 Mango 08.30 Porwanie w Tiutiurlistanie - film dla dzieci, Polska 1986, reż. Zdzisław Kudła/Franciszek Pyter 10.15 Jezus, królestwo bez granic - serial dla dzieci 11.00 Wujaszek Wania - dramat obyczajowy, Rosja 1971, reż. Andriej Konczałowski, wyk. Innokientij Smoktunowski, Siergiej Bondarczuk (90 min) 12.35 Toruński magazyn turystyczny 13.00 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy 13.50 Ekonomia? Nic trudnego! - serial popularnonaukowy 14.00 Poznajmy ich prywatnie - magazyn rozrywkowy 14.20 Kulturalnie, maksymalnie - magazyn kulturalny 14.30 Podróżnicy - serial krajoznawczy 14.50 Don Kichot 15.00 Przechodzień - film dokumentalny 15.35 Nauczyciel - film dokumentalny 15.55 Dimark - C 16.00 Koncerty na farmie - program muzyczny 17.15 Reportaż 17.25 Kościół w służbie człowieka - magazyn katolicki 17.45 Prognoza pogody 17.50 Magazyn mody 18.00 Bolek i Lolek na Dzikim Zachodzie, Kolejka Parkiego - rozpadający się pociąg z miejscówkami, Reksio - filmy dla dzieci 18.30 Bonanza - serial przygodowy 19.20 Bezpieczeństwo na drodze - program motoryzacyjny 19.30 Filmówka - film dokumentalny 19.50 Portret artysty we wnętrzu - film dokumentalny 20.20 Posłaniec (The Go Between) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1971, reż. Joseph Losey, wyk. Julie Christie, Alan Bates, Michael Redgrave, Dominic Guard (113 min) 22.15 Prognoza pogody 22.20 Magazyn budowlany 23.00 Prognoza pogody TV Bryza 06.30 Program dnia i kartka z kalendarza 06.35 Patrol - magazyn kryminalny 06.50 Rozmowa tygodnia - program publicystyczny 07.00 Telesklep 08.00 Kobra - serial sensacyjny 09.00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina - serial przygodowy 10.05 Gorący temat - serial sensacyjny 11.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany 11.30 Magiczny Kapelusz - serial animowany 12.00 Stopklatka - przegląd filmów amatorskich 12.15 Boginie i harpie - magazyn dla kobiet 12.45 Koncert życzeń 13.00 60 minut 14.00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina - serial przygodowy 15.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.25 Magiczny Kapelusz - serial animowany 15.50 Kobra - serial sensacyjny 16.40 Król Wiatru (King of the Wind) - film przygodowy, USA 1989, reż. Peter Duffell, wyk. Richard Harris, Glenda Jackson, Frank Finlay, Jenny Agutter (96 min) 18.20 Gorący temat - serial sensacyjny 19.10 Szczury nabrzeża - serial sensacyjny 20.00 Człowiek z blizną (Scarface) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1983, reż. Brian De Palma, wyk. Al Pacino, Steven Bauer, Michelle Pfeiffer, Robert Loggia (162 min) 22.50 Super WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 23.20 Zimny twardziel (One Tough Basterd) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Kurt Wimmer, wyk. Brian Bosworth, Bruce Payne, Jeff Kober, Deborah Worthing (95 min) 00.50 Stopklatka - przegląd filmów amatorskich 01.15 Życie jak poker - telenowela 02.05 Koncert życzeń 02.20 Program na poniedziałek 02.25 Teleinformator TV Vigor 06.35 Wczoraj w Gorzowie 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 Telesklep 08.00 Kobra - serial sensacyjny 09.00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina - serial przygodowy 10.05 Gorący temat - serial sensacyjny 11.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany 11.30 Magiczny Kapelusz - serial animowany 12.00 Magazyn sportowy 12.30 Magazyn katolicki 12.45 Twoje 15 minut - magazyn 13.00 60 minut 14.00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina - serial przygodowy 15.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.25 Magiczny Kapelusz - serial animowany 15.50 Kobra - serial sensacyjny 16.40 Król Wiatru (King of the Wind) - film przygodowy, USA 1989, reż. Peter Duffell, wyk. Richard Harris, Glenda Jackson, Frank Finlay, Jenny Agutter (96 min) 18.20 Gorący temat - serial sensacyjny 19.10 Szczury nabrzeża - serial sensacyjny 20.00 Człowiek z blizną (Scarface) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1983, reż. Brian De Palma, wyk. Al Pacino, Steven Bauer, Michelle Pfeiffer, Robert Loggia (162 min) 22.50 Super WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 23.20 Zimny twardziel (One Tough Basterd) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Kurt Wimmer, wyk. Brian Bosworth, Bruce Payne, Jeff Kober, Deborah Worthing (95 min) 00.50 Super WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 01.15 Życie jak poker - telenowela 02.05 Magazyn sportowy 02.35 Magazyn katolicki 02.50 Twoje 15 minut - magazyn 03.05 Program na poniedziałek 03.10 Infokanał TV Dolnośląska 06.15 Program publicystyczny 06.45 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 07.00 Telesklep 08.00 Kobra - serial sensacyjny 09.00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina - serial przygodowy 10.05 Gorący temat - serial sensacyjny 11.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany 11.30 Magiczny Kapelusz - serial animowany 12.00 Czas dla Dolnego Śląska - talk show 12.30 Bigos - przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 13.00 60 minut 14.00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina - serial przygodowy 15.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.25 Magiczny Kapelusz - serial animowany 15.50 Kobra - serial sensacyjny 16.40 Król Wiatru (King of the Wind) - film przygodowy, USA 1989, reż. Peter Duffell, wyk. Richard Harris, Glenda Jackson, Frank Finlay, Jenny Agutter (96 min) 18.20 Gorący temat - serial sensacyjny 19.10 Szczury nabrzeża - serial sensacyjny 20.00 Człowiek z blizną (Scarface) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1983, reż. Brian De Palma, wyk. Al Pacino, Steven Bauer, Michelle Pfeiffer, Robert Loggia (162 min) 22.50 Super WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 23.20 Zimny twardziel (One Tough Basterd) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Kurt Wimmer, wyk. Brian Bosworth, Bruce Payne, Jeff Kober, Deborah Worthing (95 min) 00.50 Program publicystyczny 01.15 Życie jak poker - telenowela 02.05 Program publicystyczny TV Porion 06.00 BTV nocą 10.00 Program dnia 10.05 TV Shop 10.20 Świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.20 Mali marynarze (Little Marines) (2) - film przygodowy, USA 1990, reż. A.J. Nixon, wyk. Stephen Baker, Steve Landers, Noah Williams (90 min) 12.50 Kuchnia smakosza - program kulinarny 13.15 Świat dalekich podróży - serial dokumentalny 13.45 Decoy - serial sensacyjny, USA 14.15 TV Shop 14.30 Nasze życie, nasze zdrowie - magazyn 15.00 Zdrowy styl życia - program Mai Błaszczyszyn 15.30 Małżeński Ping-Pong - program rozrywkowy 15.45 Słynni rewolwerowcy - serial dokumentalny 16.30 Zima, zima - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.30 Bonanza - serial przygodowy 19.20 Bezpieczeństwo na drodze - program motoryzacyjny 19.30 Filmówka - film dokumentalny 19.45 Portret artysty we wnętrzu - film dokumentalny 20.00 BTV - serwis 20.20 Posłaniec (The Go Between) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1971, reż. Joseph Losey, wyk. Julie Christie, Alan Bates, Michael Redgrave, Dominic Guard (113 min) 22.15 TV Shop 22.30 Oszust (Frauds) - komedia, Australia 1992, reż. Stephan Elliott, wyk. Phil Collins, Hugo Weaving, Josephine Byrnes, Peter Mochrie (94 min) 00.00 TV Shop 00.15 Program na poniedziałek 00.20 BTV nocą WTK 07.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 07.40 Lokalny Poznań 07.50 Bolek i Lolek, Kot tchórzem podszyty, Reksio - filmy dla dzieci 08.15 Program muzyczny 08.30 Porwanie w Tiutiurlistanie - film dla dzieci, Polska 1986, reż. Zdzisław Kudła/Franciszek Pyter 10.00 Program lokalny 10.30 Stulecie samochodu - program motoryzacyjny 11.00 Wujaszek Wania - dramat obyczajowy, Rosja 1971, reż. Andriej Konczałowski, wyk. Innokientij Smoktunowski, Siergiej Bondarczuk (90 min) 12.35 Toruński magazyn turystyczny 13.00 Program sportowy 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Akcenty - magazyn reporterów 15.30 Przygody Lancelota - serial przygodowy 15.55 Książka nie tylko do poduszki - nowości wydawnicze 16.05 Moto Giełda - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Wieczorne przedstawienie - komedia 17.20 Podróżnicy - serial krajoznawczy 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.00 Z planu filmowego - magazyn filmowy 18.30 Bonanza - serial przygodowy 19.30 Bolek i Lolek, Kolejka Parkiego, Reksio - filmy dla dzieci 20.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.20 Posłaniec (The Go Between) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1971, reż. Joseph Losey, wyk. Julie Christie, Alan Bates, Michael Redgrave, Dominic Guard (113 min) 22.15 Program lokalny 22.40 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 22.50 Arena - magazyn sportowy 23.10 Filmówka - film dokumentalny 23.30 Program sportowy 01.00 Zakończenie programu TV Niepokalanów 09.00 Program dnia 09.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 09.10 Józef - monodram 09.40 Charyzmat Taize - przygotowania (1) - reportaż 10.00 Przygody Saltiego (16) - serial dla dzieci 10.25 Róbmy to nadal wspólnie - program misyjny 10.40 Marcello Candia - skrzydła solidarności - film dokumentalny 11.15 Odkrywamy planetę Ziemię: Śpiewające myszy i inne ssaki - film przyrodniczy 11.55 Program dnia 12.00 O uśmiech dziecka - reportaż 12.15 Niższe Seminarium Duchowne w Niepokalanowie zaprasza - reportaż 12.30 Klasyka kina: Intruz (The Stranger) - film sensacyjny, USA 1946, reż. Orson Welles, wyk. Loretta Young, Edward G. Robinson, Richard Long, Martha Wentworth (90 min) 14.05 Ośmiu wspaniałych - rozmowa z Joanną Fabisiak 14.15 Jana Kucza wieczne szukanie - film dokumentalny 14.35 Paul Gaugain i awangarda rosyjska - film dokumentalny 15.00 Koronka do Miłosierdzia Bożego 15.10 Obywatel świata - Barbara Hendricks - reportaż 15.25 Księgozbiór - magazyn nowości wydawniczych 15.35 Muzyka w pałacach: Baranów - koncert muzyki dawnej 15.50 Frasobliwy - reportaż 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Świętokrzyski nowicjat - reportaż 16.35 Św. Franciszek z Asyżu - widowisko muzyczne 17.35 Marzenie Daniela Comboniego - film dokumentalny 18.00 Frygijskie hierapolis - magiczne źródła - film dokumentalny 18.30 Kryzysy w życiu człowieka - rozmowa z ks. dr. Tomaszem Małkińskim 18.45 Św. Teresa z Lisieux - wzór świętości - film dokumentalny 18.55 Program dnia 19.00 Tydzień w Kościele - przegląd wydarzeń 19.20 Bajka i konkurs dla dzieci 19.35 Sanktuarium Maryjne w Licheniu - film dokumentalny 20.35 Różaniec: część chwalebna 20.55 Program dnia 21.00 Apel Jasnogórski 21.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21.10 Obchody Roku Jubileuszowego - rozmowa 21.30 Paulini - film dokumentalny 22.15 Cicha epidemia - program medyczny 22.30 Bogowie z Wyżyn Nasca - film dokumentalny 23.00 Nasza Rodzina Poszerzona - program muzyczny 23.30 Papież w Indiach - film dokumentalny 23.55 Program dnia 00.00 Zakończenie programu M6 05.25 M jak muzyka - program muzyczny 08.35 Filles a papa - serial fabularny 08.50 Studio Sud - serial fabularny 09.10 Czarny rumak - serial przygodowy, USA 09.45 M6 dla dzieci - filmy animowane 11.00 Projection Privee - magazyn filmowy 11.35 Turbo - magazyn 12.15 Ostrzeżenie - magazyn 12.20 Sports evenement - magazyn sportowy 12.53 Prognoza pogody 12.55 Grand Prix Moto D'Afrique du sud - magazyn sportowy 13.45 Trop Belle Pour Mourir - film obyczajowy, reż. Victor Sarin, wyk. Polly Shannon, Tim Dutton, Nicholas Campbell, Mois Maxwell (105 min) 15.30 La Belle et L'espion - film obyczajowy, reż. Victor Sarin, wyk.Chris Potter, Chandra West, Art Hinde, John Pyper (100 min) 17.10 Plus vite que la musique - program muzyczny 17.45 Frequenstar 18.55 Relic Hunter - serial obyczajowy, Francja/Kanada 1999 19.50 Jutro w jednym słowie 19.54 6 minut - prognoza pogody 20.05 E=M6 - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.40 Sport 6 - magazyn sportowy 20.50 Capital - magazyn 22.50 Culture pub - magazyn kulturalny 23.20 Emmanuelle - film erotyczny, Francja 1974, reż. Just Jaeckin, wyk. Sylvia Kristel, Marika Green, Daniel Sarky, Alain Cuny (88 min) 00.55 Sport 6 - magazyn sportowy 01.05 Grand Prix Moto D'Afrique du sud - magazyn sportowy 03.10 M jak muzyka - program muzyczny 04.00 Jazz 6 - program muzyczny 05.00 Frequenstar: Patricia Kaas - magazyn muzyczny 05.45 Fani - magazyn muzyczny ORT 04.00 Wiadomości 04.10 Magazyn wojskowy 04.40 Klub Disney'a: Guffi i przyjaciele 05.10 Poranna gwiazda 06.00 Wiadomości 06.10 Nieobyczajne zapiski D. Kryłowa 06.30 Dopóki wszyscy w domu 07.00 Alf - serial komediowy, USA 07.30 Zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 08.00 Człowiek znikąd (Czełowiek niotkuda) - komedia, ZSRR 1961, reż. Eldar Riazanow, wuk. Siergiej Jurskij, Jurij Jakowlew, Anatolij Papanow, Ludmiła Górczenko (81 min) 10.00 Smakowite historie 10.05 Klub podróżników - magazyn podróżniczy 10.45 Rosyjskie muzea - magazyn kulturalny 11.00 Wiadomości 11.10 Nieśmiertelny (Highlander) - serial, USA 1992 12.00 Mądrala - teleturniej dla dzieci 12.25 Klub Disney'a: 101 dalmatyńczyków - film animowany 12.50 Klub Disney'a: Nowe przygody Kubusia Puchatka - film animowany 13.20 Jak to było - film dokumentalny 14.00 Wiadomości 14.15 Wesołe historyjki z gazety Erałasz 14.45 Panorama śmiechu - program Jewgienija Petrosjana 15.05 Godziny szczytu (Rush Hour) - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Brett Ratner, wyk. Jackie Chan, Elizabeth Pena, Chris Tucker (115 min) 17.00 Wriemia - magazyn informacyjny 17.55 Prognoza pogody 18.00 Predator - film sensacyjny, USA 1987, reż. John McTiernan, wyk. Arnold Schwarzenegger, Carl Weathers, Elpidia Carrillo, Bill Duke (100 min) 20.00 Czas futbolu - program sportowy 20.30 Zaginiony na Syberii (Zatieriannyj w Sibiri) - dramat sensacyjny, Rosja/Wielka Brytania 1991, reż. Aleksandr Mitta, wyk. Anthony Andrews, Władimir Iljin, Elena Majorowa, Walentyn Gaft (107 min) 22.25 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 08.00 (P) (na żywo) Biathlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Khanty-Mansisku - 12,5 km kobiet 09.00 (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: Motocyklowe MŚ - Grand Prix RPA w Welkom - rozgrzewka 09.45 (P) (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: Motocyklowe MŚ - Grand Prix RPA w Welkom - wprowadzenie do wyścigów 10.15 (P) (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: Motocyklowe MŚ - Grand Prix RPA w Welkom - wyścig w klasie 125 ccm 11.30 (P) (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: Motocyklowe MŚ - Grand Prix RPA w Welkom - wyścig w klasie 250 ccm 13.00 (P) (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: Motocyklowe MŚ - Grand Prix RPA w Welkom - wyścig w klasie 500 ccm 14.00 (P) Biathlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Khanty-Mansisku - 15 km mężczyzn (wydarzenia dnia) 15.00 (P) Narciarstwo klasyczne: PŚ w skokach w Planicy - K-185 (wydarzenia dnia) 17.00 (P) (na żywo) Pływanie: MŚ na krótkim basenie w Atenach 19.45 (P) Narciarstwo alpejskie: Zawody PŚ w Bormio (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 20.45 (P) Narciarstwo klasyczne: PŚ w skokach w Planicy (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 21.45 (P) Biathlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Khanty-Mansisku (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 22.45 Narciarstwo klasyczne: PŚ w biegach w Santa Caterina (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 23.00 (P) Wiadomości - Centrum Sportowe 23.15 Automobilizm: Rajdowe MŚ - rajd Portugalii (wydarzenia dnia) 23.30 (P) Sport motocyklowy: Motocyklowe MŚ - Grand Prix RPA w Welkom - wyścigi (wydarzenia dnia) 01.00 Automobilizm: Rajdowe MŚ - rajd Portugalii (wydarzenia dnia) 01.15 (P) Wiadomości - Centrum Sportowe 01.30 Zakończenie programu DSF 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.30 Kaskaderzy - magazyn (powt.) 07.15 Tenis stołowy: Liga niemiecka - mecz TTF Bad Honnef - TTV Rebau Gönnern (powt.) 08.15 K-tel - magazyn reklamowy 08.45 CoolTour (4) - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 09.30 Piłka nożna: II liga niemiecka - 23 kolejka (powt.) 10.00 Piłka nożna: I liga niemiecka 11.00 (na żywo) Wokół futbolu - magazyn 13.00 Borussia - magazyn piłkarski 13.45 Piłka nożna: I liga niemiecka (powt.) 14.45 Motorvision - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 15.45 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Indian Wells 17.45 Piłka nożna: II liga niemiecka - 23 kolejka 18.45 InTeam - reportaże DSF (powt.) 19.15 (na żywo) Hokej na lodzie: Liga niemiecka - ćwierćfinał play-off 22.00 Finisz - przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 22.45 LaOla - magazyn piłkarski 23.30 W NBA: mecz New York Knicks - Los Angeles Lakers 01.30 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 02.00 Roller Jam (20) (powt.) 03.00 Megasat - magazyn reklamowy 03.30 Monster Trucks (38) (powt.) 04.00 Kulturystyka: Zawody Full Strength w Fuldzie (powt.) 05.00 Roller Jam (21) (powt.) Ard 06.00 Pumuckl TV - magazyn dla dzieci 06.50 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 07.20 SimsalaGrimm - serial animowany 07.45 (na żywo) Biatlon: Finały PŚ w Khanty-Mansisysk - 12,5 km kobiet 08.50 (na żywo) Narciarstwo alpejskie: Finały PŚ w Bormio (slalom mężczyzn) 09.25 (na żywo) Biatlon: finały PŚ w Khanty-Mansisysk - 15 km mężczyzn; Narciarstwo alpejskie: Finały PŚ w Bormio (slalom kobiet) 10.45 (na żywo) Skoki narciarskie: PŚ w Planicy 11.45 (na żywo) Narciarstwo alpejskie: Finały PŚ w Bormio (slalom mężczyzn) ; Biegi narciarskie: Finały PŚ w Santa Caterina - 15 km mężczyzn na dochodzenie 12.45 (na żywo) Narciarstwo alpejskie: Finały PŚ w Bormio (slalom kobiet) ; Wyścigi motocyklowe: Grand Prix RPA 13.15 (na żywo) Skoki narciarskie: PŚ w Planicy, w przerwach Wiadomości 14.30 Program z myszką - magazyn dla dzieci 15.00 Wiadomości 15.05 Bhowani Junction - dramat obyczajowy, USA /W. Bryt. 1956, reż. George Cukor, wyk. Ava Gardner, Stewart Granger, Bill Travers, Abraham Soafer (106 min) 16.50 Kreskówki Jedynki - seriale animowane 17.00 Wiadomości 17.03 Poradnik ARD: prawo - magazyn poradnikowy 17.30 Rebeliant z Tehuantepec - reportaż 18.00 Wiadomości 18.05 Policja kryminalna radzi 18.08 Przegląd sportowy - magazyn 18.39 Losowanie loterii liczbowej 18.40 Lindenstraße - serial obyczajowy 19.10 Świat w zwierciadle - magazyn korespondentów 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Telefon 110 - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 21.45 Sabine Christiansen - talk show 22.45 Wydarzenia kulturalne - magazyn 23.15 Tematy dnia - magazyn publicystyczny 23.35 Zjazd Partii Zielonych i Związku 90 - relacja z Münsteru 23.50 Love etc - film obyczajowy, Francja 1996, reż. Marion Vernoux, wyk. Charlotte Gainsbourg, Yvan Attal, Charles Berling, Susan Moncur (100 min) 01.30 Wiadomości 01.40 Mayday - thriller sensacyjny, Kanada 1996, reż. Jean-Louis Daniel, wyk. Carl Marotte, Bruno Wolkowitsch, Macha Grenon, Jochen Nickel (89 min) 03.10 Background to Danger - thriller szpiegowski, USA 1942, reż. Raoul Walsh, wyk. George Raft, Brenda Marshall, Sydney Greenstreet, Peter Lorre, Osa Massen (77 min) 04.30 Najpiękniejsze trasy kolejowe Europy - magazyn krajoznawczy 04.50 Świat w zwierciadle (powt.) Arte 19.00 Maestro: Na tropie Schuberta (1) - film dokumentalny, Francja/Włochy 2000 19.45 Arte Info - wiadomości i pogoda 20.15 Slapstic - Piloci w Imperium Smoka (26) - serial animowany, Francja/Kanada 1999 20.40 Reporter des Satans - film kryminalny, USA 1951, reż. Billy Wilder, wyk. Kirk Douglas, Jan Sterling, Bob Arthur, Porter Hall (112 min) 22.40 Fun Fun Fun - film dokumentalny, Francja 1998 23.40 Tele-kłamstwa - film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 1998 00.30 Skandal wokół Mimi - film dokumentalny, Francja 1998 01.00 Paparazzi - film dokumentalny, Francja 1963 01.20 Metropolis - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 02.20 Pierwsi komicy - film niemy, Francja Kabel 1 06.00 Father Dowling Mysteries - serial kryminalny, USA 1989 (powt.) 07.00 Perry Mason - serial kryminalny, USA 1961 08.00 Ulice San Francisco - serial sensacyjny, USA 1977 (powt.) 09.05 Dziennik wielkich kotów (3) - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1996 09.40 Szybki i bezszelestne - film dokumentalny, RPA 1990 10.40 Auto - magazyn (powt.) 11.30 Życie pełne przygód - magazyn 12.20 Podróż na dno morza - serial przygodowy, USA 1965 13.20 Kung Fu - serial przygodowy, USA 1973 14.20 John Paul Jones - film biograficzny, USA 1959, reż. John Farrow, wyk. Robert Stack, Marisa Pavan, Charles Coburn, John Crawford (108 min) 16.25 Władca świata (Master of the World) - film SF, USA 1960, reż. William Witney, wyk. Vincent Price, Charles Bronson, Henry Hull, Mary Webster (79 min) 18.00 Wiadomości 18.10 W 80 dni dookoła świata (Around the World in Eighty Days) (1) - serial przygodowy, USA 1988/89, reż. Buzz Kulik, wyk. Pierce Brosnan, Eric Idle, Peter Ustinov, Julia Nickson-Soul (90 min) 20.15 Jeszcze raz Pearl Harbour (The Final Countdown) - film SF, USA 1980, reż. Don Taylor, wyk. Kirk Douglas, Martin Sheen, Katherine Ross, James Farentino (104 min) 22.15 The Omega Man - film SF, USA 1971, reż. Boris Sagal, wyk. Charlton Heston, Anthony Zerbe, Rosalind Cash, Paul Koslo (93 min) 00.15 Wiadomości 00.20 K1 Reportaż - magazyn 01.05 K1 Magazyn 01.40 Prawdziwe kolory (True Colors) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. Herbert Ross, wyk. John Cusack, James Spader, Imogen Stubbs, Mandy Patinkin (105 min) 03.40 Wiadomości 03.45 Śmiertelni wrogowie (Deadly Rivals) - film kryminalny, USA 1992, reż. James Dodson, wyk. Andrew Stevens, Francesco Quinn, Joseph Bologna, Richard Roundtree (86 min) Mdr 05.30 Program lokalny 06.00 Music for Millions - musical, USA 1944, reż. Henry Koster, wyk. Margaret O'Brien, Jose Iturbi, Jimmy Durante, June Allyson (113 min) 07.55 Dźwięk dzwonów - program religijny 08.00 Dom z otwartymi drzwiami - proboszcz z Glindow - film dokumentalny 08.30 Outfit - magazyn modnych trendów 08.45 Weseli muzykanci - program rozrywkowy 09.30 Album Niemiec: Okolice Altenburgu - film dokumentalny 10.15 Uzbekistan - na pustyni czerwonego piasku - film dokumentalny 11.00 Walnij go pierwszy, Freddy (Sla forst, Frede) - komedia, Dania 1965, reż. Erik Balling, wyk. Morten Grunwald, Ove Sprogöe, Poul Bundgaard (92 min) 12.35 Niedzielne zagadki MDR - teleturniej 13.00 Tak piękna jest Brandenburgia - najciekawsze fragmenty - program rozrywkowy 14.30 Boulevard Bio - talk show 15.30 Brisant - magazyn sensacji 16.00 Auto & Mobiles - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16.30 Róża Wiatrów - magazyn międzynarodowy 17.00 Wszystkiego najlepszego! - koncert życzeń 18.00 MDR aktuell - wiadomości 18.05 In aller Freundschaft - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1998/99 18.52 Piaskowy dziadek - serial animowany 19.00 Program lokalny 19.30 MDR aktuell - wiadomości 19.50 (na żywo) Kripo live - magazyn policyjny 20.15 W niedzielę, między nami - program publicystyczny 21.45 MDR aktuell - wiadomości i prognoza pogody 22.00 Sportarena - magazyn sportowy 22.15 MS Königstein wyrusza w podróż (Leinen los für MS Königstein) - serial familijny, Niemcy 1997 23.05 2000 lat chrześcijaństwa (2): Skrępowana władza - serial dokumentalny 23.50 Soft Top - Hard Shoulder - komedia, Wielka Brytania 1992, reż. Stefan Schwarz, wyk. Peter Capaldi, Elaine Collins, Frances Barber, Simon Callow (91 min) 01.20 SUPER ILLU TV - magazyn dla wszystkich 01.50 Odkrywamy u nas: Muzeum pułapek na myszy i innych osobliwości - film dokumentalny (powt.) 02.05 Kripo live - magazyn policyjny (powt.) 02.30 Tematy dnia - magazyn publicystyczny 02.50 Chóry w Niemczech Środkowych - program rozrywkowy 03.15 SachsenSpiegel - magazyn regionalny 03.45 Sachsen-Anhalt - magazyn regionalny 04.15 Thüringen Journal - magazyn regionalny 04.45 Brisant Blue Moon - program rozrywkowy 05.15 Dom z otwartymi drzwiami - proboszcz z Glindow - film dokumentalny (powt.) 05.45 Po prostu genialne! - program rozrywkowy 06.10 Auto & Mobiles - magazyn motoryzacyjny (powt.) Nord 3 06.00 Spojrzenia wstecz - program dokumentalny (powt.) 06.15 NORDtour - magazyn krajoznawczy 06.30 Pozwolą Państwo, nazywam się Cox - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1965 (powt.) 07.00 Sport 3: Piłka nożna - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 07.30 Hallo Spencer - program dla dzieci (powt.) 08.00 Kronika filmowa - magazyn dokumentalny 08.15 N3 przejażdżka z kamerą - magazyn krajoznawczy 08.30 Widzieć zamiast słyszeć - magazyn informacyjny dla głuchoniemych 09.00 Magazyn północny - magazyn regionalny 09.30 Hamburski żurnal - magazyn regionalny 10.00 Magazyn Szlezwiku-Holsztynu - magazyn regionalny 10.30 Halo Dolna Saksonia - magazyn regionalny 11.00 Gwiazdy i przeboje - program rozrywkowy 12.45 Romantyka kolei żelaznej - program krajoznawczy 13.00 Wielki bal - film dokumentalny 13.30 Kraje - ludzie - zwierzęta: Raj na równiku - film dokumentalny 14.15 Tarzan, człowiek małpa (Tarzan, the Ape Man) - film przygodowy, USA 1959, reż. Joseph M. Newman, wyk. Denny Miller, Joanna Barnes, Robert Douglas, Cesare Danova (82 min) 15.35 Dolnosaksońskie impresje (3) - program krajoznawczy 16.00 W poszukiwaniu ojca - film dokumentalny 16.45 N3 smakoszom: Rainer Sass Koch-Show - magazyn kulinarny 17.00 BINgo! - losowanie ekologicznej loterii liczbowej 18.00 Nowinki z Süderhof - serial dla dzieci 18.30 Raport znad Morza Północnego - magazyn regionalny 19.15 TO! - magazyn informacyjny 19.45 Magazyn regionalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Musikschau der Nationen 2000 - program folklorystyczny 22.00 Sport 3 - magazyn 23.00 TRUDE - film dokumentalny 23.45 Las Aventuras de Robinson Crusoe - film przygodowy, Meksyk/USA 1952, reż. Luis Bunuel, wyk. Dan O'Herlihy, Jaime Fernandez (87 min) 01.10 Kronika filmowa - magazyn dokumentalny 01.25 Raport znad Morza Północnego (powt.) 02.10 Sport 3 (powt.) 03.10 NDR Talk Show 05.10 Telegra Pro 7 06.05 Time Trax - serial SF, USA 1992 (powt.) 06.45 Cave Kids - serial animowany 07.10 Prawdziwi pogromcy duchów - serial animowany 07.40 Dennis - serial animowany 08.05 Małe czarownice - serial animowany 08.30 Loggerheads - serial animowany 09.00 Lupo Alberto - serial animowany 09.30 Sylwester i Tweety - serial animowany 10.05 Pinky, Elmyra i Mózg - serial animowany 10.25 Simpsonowie - serial animowany (powt.) 10.55 Nowe przygody supermana - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 12.00 Cinema TV - magazyn filmowy 12.45 Więcej niż wszystko (Over the Top) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1987, reż. Menahem Golan, wyk. Sylvester Stallone, Robert Loggia, Susan Blakely, David Mendenhall (94 min) 14.30 Stracony świat - serial przygodowy, Kanada 1998 15.20 Nieśmiertelny - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 1998 16.15 Power Rangers (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Bryan Spicer, wyk. Karan Ashley, Johny Yong Bosch, Steve Cardenas (92 min) 18.00 Raj zwierząt - film dokumentalny, Niemcy 1998 19.00 Świat cudów - magazyn dokumentalny 19.55 Wiadomości 20.15 Indianin w kredensie (The Indian in the Cupboard) - film przygodowy, USA 1995, reż. Frank Oz, wyk. Lindsay Crouse, David Keith (92 min) 22.10 Focus TV - magazyn informacyjny 23.15 Synalek (The Good Son) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Joseph Ruben, wyk. Macaulay Culkin, Elijah Wood, Wendy Crewson, David Morse (83 min) 00.50 Bridge of Spies - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. John E. Eyres, wyk. Geraint Wyn Davies, Leslie Hope, Christopher Plummer, Andrew Lowery (105 min) 02.45 Charmed - serial fantastyczny, USA 1998 (powt.) 03.40 Stracony świat - serial przygodowy, Kanada 1998 (powt.) 04.20 Goosebumps - serial fantastyczny, USA 1997 (powt.) 04.45 Świat cudów (powt.) Rtl 05.30 Herkules - serial animowany (powt.) 05.55 Brand Spanking New Doug - serial animowany (powt.) 06.15 Pepper Ann - serial animowany (powt.) 06.40 The Angry Beavers - serial animowany, USA 1997/99 (powt.) 07.05 CatDog - serial animowany, USA 1998/99 (powt.) 07.30 Jungle Cubs - serial animowany 08.00 Brand Spanking New Doug - serial animowany 08.25 Disney Club - magazyn dla dzieci 08.30 Classic Cartoon - seriale animowane 08.40 Herkules - serial animowany 09.10 Silver Surfer - serial komediowy, USA 1997/98 09.35 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial obyczajowy, USA 1995/96 10.25 Party of Five - serial obyczajowy, Usa 1998/99 11.10 Drużyna A - serial sensacyjny, USA 1983/87 12.10 Co nowego u Disneya? - seriale animowane 12.25 Spot Marks the X - film dla dzieci, USA 1986, reż. Mark Rosman, wyk. Barret Oliver, Natalie Gregory, Richard B. Shull, Vic Dunlop (87 min) 14.10 Roar - serial fantastyczny, USA 1997/98 15.05 Sliders - serial SF, USA 1997/98 16.00 Herkules - serial fantastyczny, USA 1998/99 16.55 Xena - serial fantastyczny, USA 1998/99 17.45 EXCLUSIV - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Wołanie o pomoc - dramatyczne akcje ratunkowe 20.15 Cena nadziei (Last Dance) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Bruce Beresford, wyk. Sharon Stone, Rob Morrow (103 min) 22.20 Spiegel TV - magazyn informacyjny 23.10 Bohaterowie szarego dnia: Na śmierć i życie (1) - film dokumentalny 23.40 Sledge Hammer - serial komediowy, USA 1986/88 (powt.) 00.15 Prime Time - Spätausgabe - magazyn dokumentalny 00.35 Xena - serial fantastyczny, USA 1998/99 (powt.) 01.25 Herkules - serial fantastyczny, USA 1998/99 (powt.) 02.10 Sledge Hammer - serial komediowy, USA 1986/88 (powt.) 02.35 Bärbel Schäfer (powt.) 03.30 Hans Meiser (powt.) 04.20 Birte Karalus (powt.) 05.20 Spiegel TV (powt.) Rtl 2 05.45 Powrót Tarzana - serial przygodowy, USA 1996 06.30 Gwiazda bojowa Galaktyka - serial SF, USA 1978/80 07.20 Nash Bridges - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996 (powt.) 08.15 Extra Large: Cannonball - film sensacyjny, USA/Niemcy/Włochy 1991, reż. Enzo G. Castellari, wyk. Bud Spencer, Philip Michael Thomas, Lou Bedford, Vivian Ruiz (90 min) (powt.) 10.00 Pulpety 4 (Meatballs 4) - komedia, USA 1992, reż. Bob Logan, wyk. Corey Feldman, Jack Nance, Sarah Douglas, Bojesse Christopher (85 min) 11.40 Dotyk anioła - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 12.45 Najśmieszniejsze spoty reklamowe świata (powt.) 13.55 BRAVO TV - magazyn muzyczny 16.00 THE DOME 13 - Backstage - reportaż 17.00 THE DOME 13 - koncert 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Big Brother - serial dokumentalny, Niemcy 2000 21.15 Big Brother - Talk - rozmowa 22.15 Peep! - magazyn erotyczny 23.25 Sex For Fun - magazyn erotyczny 23.55 Strip! - show erotyczny 00.50 La settimana bianca (Flotte Teens im Schnee) - film erotyczny, Włochy 1981, reż. Mariano Laurenti, wyk. Anna Maria Rizzoli, Gianfranco d'Angelo, Enzo Cannavale, Carmen Russo (100 min) 03.30 Historia Amy Fisher (The Amy Fisher Story) - thriller, USA 1993, reż. Andy Tennant, wyk. Drew Barrymore, Anthony John Denison, Harley Jane Kozak, Tom Mason (93 min) (powt.) 3sat 06.40 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny (powt.) 06.55 Świadkowie wieku - cykl dyskusyjny 08.00 Panorama alpejska - magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Liryka dla wszystkich - pierwsza telewizyjna historia literatury 09.15 Jan Sebastian Bach: Fragmenty Pasji św. Jana, BWV 245 - koncert, Lugano 1999 10.15 Klub literacki - magazyn kulturalny 11.30 Dzielnica francuska w niemieckim miasteczku - film dokumentalny 12.00 ...rozdarty pomiędzy miłością i nienawiścią - film dokumentalny 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Przegląd tygodnia - magazyn informacyjny 13.30 Ziemianki w Langenstein - film dokumentalny 13.45 Spotkania w Berlinie - magazyn kulturalny 14.30 Katalog rzeczowy: G - program kulturalny 14.55 Wiedzieć jak... - maagzyn poradnikowy 15.05 Misja Eureka (Mission Eureka) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1989 (96 min) 16.00 HITEC - magazyn naukowo-techniczny 16.30 Berlin (5/10) - serial dokumentalny 17.00 Miasto, kraj, rzeka - Berlin - film dokumentalny 17.30 Porady lekarza domowego - DocLine 9811 - magazyn medyczny 18.00 Dziennik - magazyn informacyjny 18.15 Panorama - magazyn gospodarczy 19.00 Wiadomości 19.10 Markwort.dziewiętnastadziesięć - talk show 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Małe Formy Artystyczne 2000 - rozdanie nagród 21.00 Skarby świat - dziedzictwo ludzkości: Śladami Średniowiecza - serial dokumentalny 21.15 Za tymi murami - film dokumentalny 22.55 Komisarz - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1974 23.55 Paragraf 22 (Catch 22) - komedia, USA 1970, reż. Mike Nichols, wyk. Alan Arkin, Martin Balsam, Art Garfunkel (117 min) 01.50 Hello Austria, Hello Vienna - magazyn krajoznawczy 02.20 Spotkania w Berlinie (powt.) 03.00 Porady lekarza domowego - DocLine 9811 (powt.) 03.30 Dziennik (powt.) 03.45 Panorama (powt.) 04.30 Markwort.dziewiętnastadziesięć (powt.) Super Rtl 06.00 Arka Noego - serial dokumentalny 06.25 MUUH (powt.) 06.45 Przygody w Tęczowym Stawie - serial animowany 07.10 Metty - magazyn dla dzieci 07.40 Button Nose - serial animowany 08.05 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 08.40 Peter Steiners Theaterstadl - teatr telewizji na ludowo (powt.) 10.35 U Steinerów - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 12.15 Arka Noego - serial przyrodniczy, Niemcy 1997 12.35 Metty - magazyn dla dzieci 13.05 Shnookums & Meat - serial animowany (powt.) 13.30 Rocko i jego superżycie - serial animowany (powt.) 13.55 Gumisie - serial animowany (powt.) 14.20 Chip i Dale - Brygada RR - serial animowany (powt.) 14.50 Aladyn - serial animowany (powt.) 15.15 Doug - serial animowany (powt.) 15.40 Space Cats - serial animowany 16.10 Powrót do przyszłości - serial animowany 16.30 The Fox Busters - serial animowany 17.00 Nietykalni Elliota Myszy - serial animowany 17.25 Super, Metty! - magazyn dla dzieci 17.55 Rocko i jego superżycie - serial animowany 18.25 Gumisie - serial animowany 18.50 Chip i Dale - Brygada RR - serial animowany 19.20 Doug - serial animowany 19.50 Aladyn - serial animowany 20.15 Z powrotem do szczęścia (Heimkehr ins Glück) - komedia, Niemcy 1933, reż. Carl Boese, wyk. Heinz Rühmann, Paul Hörbiger, Erika Falgar, Ludwig Stoessel (80 min) 21.55 Dr Quinn - serial przygodowy, USA 1992/96 22.55 Pasion De Hombre - dramat obyczajowy, Hiszp. 1989, reż. Jose Antonio de la Loma, wyk. Anthony Quinn, R.J. Williams, Maud Adams, Victoria Vera (91 min) 00.40 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 02.10 Program nocny TM3 06.00 Jeopardy! - teleturniej (powt.) 08.30 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 09.30 Tmini3 - seriale animowane 12.10 Entertainment Tonight! - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 12.40 Absolutely Fabulous - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 1992 (powt.) 13.20 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - Najważniejsze wydarzenia minionych spotkań 15.15 UEFA Champions League - magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 16.10 Mieszkać i żyć: zdrowie, kulinaria, moda, hobby - magazyn poradnikowy 18.15 Pieniądze za życie - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 2000 19.15 Przed i po - magazyn mody 20.15 The Ditchdigger's Daughters - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Johnny Jensen, wyk. Carl Lumbky, Dule Hill, Victoria Dillard, Shelley Robertson (88 min) 22.05 Double Exposure - film kryminalny, USA 1992, reż. Claudia Hoover, wyk. Ron Perlman, Ian Buchanan, Jennifer Gatti, William R. Moses (92 min) 23.50 Pieniądze za życie - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 2000 (powt.) 00.40 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 01.10 UEFA Champions League - magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 02.05 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - Najważniejsze wydarzenia minionych spotkań (powt.) 03.50 Śmiertelna decyzja (Terminal Choice) - film sensacyjny, Kanada 1985, reż. Sheldon Larry, wyk. David McCallum, Joe Spano, Diane Venora, Robert Joy (95 min) (powt.) 05.30 Czas na kino - magazyn filmowy Vox 06.20 Magazyn reklamowy 07.55 Le Sette Fatiche Di Ali Baba - film przygodowy, Włochy 1962, reż. Emimmo Salvi, wyk. Flash Iloosh, Furio Meniconi, Bella Cortez, Lilian Zagra (85 min) (powt.) 09.40 DCTP Premium Club - magazyn publicystyczny 10.30 NZZ Format - magazyn publicystyczny gazety Neue Zürcher Zeitung (powt.) 11.20 DCTP Kiosk Special - magazyn informacyjny 13.25 Gamba - plaża słoni - film dokumentalny 13.55 Delfiny - armia zwalnia swych szpiegów - film dokumentalny 14.50 On Seventh Avenue - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Jeff Bleckner, wyk. Wendy Makkena, Stephen Collins, Damian Chapa, Lara Harris (85 min) 16.30 Wiadomości 17.00 auto motor und sport tv - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.15 VOXTOURS: Wyspy Cooka - magazyn podróżniczy 19.15 FIT FOR FUN TV - magazyn sportowy 20.15 Dwoje we mnie (All of Me) - komedia, USA 1985, reż. Carl Reiner, wyk. Steve Martin, Lily Tomlin, Richard Libertini, Victoria Tennant (93 min) 22.00 Wybuch (Blow Out) - thriller, USA 1981, reż. Brian De Palma, wyk. John Travolta, Nancy Allen, John Lithgow, Dennis Franz (100 min) 00.05 Prawdziwa miłość - magazyn erotyczny (powt.) 01.05 The Voyeur - film erotyczny, USA 1995, reż. Deborah Shames, wyk. Kim Dawson, Al Sapienza, Lenore Andriel, Sean Abbanato (80 min) (powt.) 02.45 Dwoje we mnie (All of Me) - komedia, USA 1985, reż. Carl Reiner, wyk. Steve Martin, Lily Tomlin, Richard Libertini, Victoria Tennant (93 min) (powt.) 04.20 W dół (Abwärts) - dramat psychologiczny, Niemcy 1984, reż. Carl Schenkel, wyk. Götz George, Renee Soutendijk, Wolfgang Kieling, Hannes Jaenicke (86 min) (powt.) 05.45 Rave Around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych Wdr 06.15 Kronika filmowa - magazyn dokumentalny 06.30 Historia (12) - magazyn edukacyjny 07.00 Matematyka (4) - program edukacyjny 07.30 Inside the British Isles (12) - kurs języka angielskiego 08.00 Fizyka atomowa (5) - program edukacyjny 08.30 Biologia (5) - program edukacyjny (powt.) 09.00 Telewizja edukacyjna - aktualności - magazyn informacyjny 09.30 C'est ca, la vie - kurs języka francuskiego 10.00 Babilon mówi wieloma językami - magazyn mniejszości narodowych 11.00 Koncert WDR - koncert symfoniczny 12.35 Klub ogrodu zoologicznego - program dla dzieci 14.00 Wydarzenia na świecie - magazyn dla dzieci 14.30 Bóg i świat - magazyn 15.00 Niemieckie miasta i krajobrazy - program muzyczny 15.10 Ori per i cesari - film historyczny, Włochy 1962, reż. Andre de Toth/Riccardo Freda, wyk. Jeffrey Hunter, Mylene Demongeot, Ron Randell, Massimo Girotti (82 min) 16.30 Maszyna zmian - serial dla dzieci, Polska 1995 17.00 Serce i dusza - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1973 17.45 Die Anrheiner - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 18.15 Zwierzęta szukają schronienia - magazyn 19.10 Aktualności - magazyn informacyjny 19.30 Westpol - Polityka w Nadrenii-Westfalii - program publicystyczny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Niemcy - fotoalbum: Bonn - film dokumentalny 21.00 Śmierć w tunelu - film dokumentalny 21.45 Scena kulturalna - magazyn 22.15 Sport na Zachodzie - magazyn sportowy 23.15 Wolne pokoje! - talk show 00.15 Dersu Uzala - film obyczajowy, ZSRR/Jap. 1973/75, reż. Akira Kurosawa, wyk. Maxim Munzuck, Yuri Solomine, Swetlana Danilschenko, Dima Kortichew (136 min) 02.30 Wolne pokoje! (powt.) 03.30 Sport na Zachodzie (powt.) 04.30 Scena kulturalna (powt.) 05.00 Niemcy - fotoalbum (powt.) 05.45 Tu i teraz (powt.) VIVA 06.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 09.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów (powt.) 11.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 12.00 Lämmermann-Show (powt.) 13.00 Club Rotation - taneczny program Vivy (powt.) 14.00 S Club 7 w Miami - serial dla młodzieży, Wielka Brytania 1999 (powt.) 14.30 Siódemka: Five 14.55 McClip Call - teledysk na życzenie 15.00 Nowości Vivy - premiery i debiutanci 16.00 Viva hity: Enrique Iglesias - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 17.00 Jam: pop-rockowe archiwum: Metallica 18.00 Interaktiv Spezial - gorąca linia Vivy (powt.) 19.00 Planeta Viva: Bloodhound Gang - magazyn muzyczny 20.00 Viva Charts - parada światowych hitów (powt.) 21.00 Mixer Raw Deluxe - HipHop don't Stop z MC Rene 22.00 Niteclub - nocny magazyn Vivy 23.00 Jam: pop-rockowe archiwum: Metallica (powt.) 00.00 Nocne teledyski - program muzyczny VIVA 2 06.00 Słoneczne otwarcie 07.00 Fala uderzeniowa (powt.) 08.00 Słoneczne otwarcie 10.00 Nowości KW (powt.) 12.00 Dwójka (powt.) 13.00 Overdrive (powt.) 14.00 Noon 16.00 Amerykańskie listy przebojów 17.00 Szybkie przewijanie 19.00 2 Step 20.00 Nowości (powt.) 21.00 Fala uderzeniowa - prowadzi Ill-Young Kim 22.00 Kamikaze 23.00 WAH 2 (powt.) 00.00 Szybkie przewijanie - Najlepsze nagrania (powt.) 02.00 2 Step (powt.) 03.00 Overdrive (powt.) 04.00 90's Backspin - muzyka lat 90. (powt.) 05.00 Moon MTV 06.00 Rozruch - magazyn poranny 09.30 Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv 11.00 TOP 100 R&B WEEKEND - program muzyczny. Największe przeboje muzyki R&B 16.00 Say What? - teledyski z tekstami 17.00 Data Videos - wszystko o przebojach 18.00 Wiadomości 18.30 Biorytmy: Jennifer Lopez 19.00 So 90's - największe przeboje lat 90 21.00 Mtv Live - show muzyczny 22.00 Mtv Amour - magazyn muzyczny. Erogenna strefa muzyki soul, swing i R&B 01.00 R. Kelly Special - spotkanie z artystą 02.00 Muzyczny Mix niedzielnej nocy Animal Planet 07.00 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera 07.30 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Uciążliwy lokator 08.00 (P) Wishbone: Szczekając na przyszłość 08.30 (P) Wishbone: Odcisk łapy złodzieja 09.00 (P) Akwanauci 10.00 (P) Opowieści o koniach: Zaklinacz koni 10.30 (P) Archiwum krokodyli 11.30 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Gady z głębin 12.30 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 13.00 (P) Kroniki zoo 14.00 (P) Archiwum krokodyli 15.00 (P) Akwanauci 16.00 (P) Wishbone: Szczekając na przyszłość 16.30 (P) Wishbone: Odcisk łapy złodzieja 17.00 (P) Zig i Zag 18.00 (P) W błękitach morza: Utracony ocean 19.00 (P) Na ratunek! 20.00 (P) Ostatnie raje na Ziemi: Cabrera 20.30 (P) Ostatnie raje na Ziemi: Amboseli 21.00 (P) Zwierzęcy detektywi: Małpy 21.30 (P) Zwierzęcy detektywi: Niedźwiedzie 22.00 (P) Żywa katedra 23.00 (P) W afrykańskim buszu: Pod ziemią 23.30 (P) Mistrzowie świata zwierząt: Białuchy z rzeki Świętego Wawrzyńca 00.00 (P) Pieskie życie 01.00 Zakończenie programu